supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Kardashian West
Kimberly Noel "Kim" Kardashian (born October 21, 1980) is an American socialite, television personality, businesswoman, fashion designer, model, author and actress. She is known for starring in Keeping Up with the Kardashians, the E! reality series that she shares with her family, and its spin-offs including Kourtney and Kim Take New York. She also co-owns the fashion boutique chain D-A-S-H, with her sisters Kourtney and Khloé. Prior to the development of her career as a reality television star, Kardashian gained notoriety as the subject of a sex tape that subsequently resulted in a court awarding her $5 million. She has been involved in the production of several lines of clothing and fragrances. In 2010, she was the highest-earning reality star, with estimated earnings of $6 million. In August 2011, Kardashian married basketball player Kris Humphries in a widely publicized ceremony. That October, Kardashian filed for divorce following 72 days of marriage; a move which garnered significant widespread backlash from the media who labeled the marriage a "publicity stunt". Life and career Early life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California, the daughter of attorney Robert Kardashian and his wife Kris Kardashian (née Houghton). Her father was a third-generation Armenian American. Her paternal great-grandparents, Sam and Harom Kardaschoff, were ethnic Armenian Molokan Jumpers from Karakale, Kars, Russian Empire (now Turkey). They migrated to the United States in 1913, just before the Armenian Genocide. Her mother is of Dutch and Scottish descent. Kardashian has two sisters, Kourtney and Khloé, and one brother, Robert. She has stepbrothers Burton Jenner, Brandon Jenner, and reality TV star Brody Jenner, step-sister Casey Jenner, and half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner. She graduated from Marymount High School in 1998. In 2000, Kardashian married music producer Damon Thomas; their relationship ended in divorce in 2004. Subsequently she dated R&B singer Ray J, NFL star Reggie Bush, and Dallas Cowboys wide receiver Miles Austin. She also dated model Gabriel Aubry. Kardashian was a friend of Paris Hilton, who introduced her to the socialite scene. For Ben and Toad's Contest, it is involved that all three Kardashian sisters will dance and participate in the show as well. All three were eliminated in week 10 of a triple elimination and they came back to the show in the 12th week. Her partner is Steve-O, Khloe is Ty Murray and Kourtney is Chocolate Thunder. She should have been eliminated in the third week but Allen Ford's partner Cheryl Burke did instead of Kim. 2006–08: Career beginnings In February 2007, a home sex video that she made with singer Ray J in 2003 was leaked. Vivid Entertainment bought the rights for $1 million and released the film as Kim Kardashian: Superstar on February 21. Kardashian sued Vivid for ownership of the tape. In late April 2007, Kardashian dropped the suit and settled with Vivid Entertainment for $5 million. In December 2007, Kardashian posed nude for Playboy. She has also been featured on numerous magazine covers, including Harper’s Bazaar, Cosmo, Marie Claire, Allure, and People Magazine. Kardashian made her acting debut in the television series Beyond the Break, a show about an "all-female surf squad in Hawaii" in which she played Elle, an overprotective "mean girl". People]]|publisher=Time Warner|accessdate=December 8, 2012|date=May 6, 2009}} In October 2007, the Kardashians and Jenners became the stars of a a reality television series entitled Keeping Up with the Kardashians which airs on E!. It propelled them to fame, and seven seasons have aired as of November 2012. On April 24, 2012, E! renewed the show for two more additional seasons, a deal worth $50 million. The show has produced three spin offs. Kim stars in two of them, Kourtney and Kim Take New York and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. In 2008, Kardashian starred as Lisa in her first feature film Disaster Movie, which is a disaster film spoof. She starred as Summa Eve in the film Deep in the Valley (2009). Later that year, she was one of thirteen participants on the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with Mark Ballas, and became the third contestant to be voted off. In January 2009, she made a guest appearance as herself in the How I Met Your Mother episode "Benefits". Along with Khloé and Kourtney, she guest starred as herself on the season three premiere episode of the series ''90210''. On December 16, 2009, Kardashian made a guest star appearance on CBS's CSI: NY with Vanessa Minnillo. Kardashian has been a guest host of WrestleMania XXIV and guest judge on America's Next Top Model in 2009. Kardashian serves as producer of The Spin Crowd, a reality television show about Command PR, a New York City public relations firm, run by Jonathan Cheban and Simon Huck. The show follows them as they settle into their new offices in Los Angeles. Kardashian is friends with both, specifically Cheban, who frequently appears on her reality shows. People]]|publisher=Time Warner|accessdate=December 8, 2012|date=November 8, 2010}} As in 2010, she also appeared on the the tenth season of The Apprentice. 2009–10: Retail and endorsements With Kourtney and Khloé, Kardashian co-owns a clothing boutique chain entitled D-A-S-H. The chain includes stores in Los Angeles, New York and Miami. The sisters have also released various clothing lines. One is 'K-Dash' which was sold through QVC. The sisters designed and developed clothing lines for Bebe stores and 'Virgins, Saints, and Angels'. The sisters created a sunless tanner, 'Kardashian Glamour Tan', in 2010. Kardashian has released five fragrances: "Kim Kardashian" (2009), "Gold" and "Kim Kardashian Love" (2011) and "Glam" and "True Reflection" (2012). In March 2009, Kardashian launched an endorsement with ShoeDazzle shopping,Kick It With Kim's New Shoe Shopping Service People, March 20, 2009 of which she is the co-founder and chief fashion stylist. She endorses a vanilla cupcake mix flavor called 'Va-Va-Va-Nilla' for the Los Angeles bakery, Famous Cupcakes. She has endorsed various food products for Carl's Jr.'s. Kardashian also inaugurated two outlets of Millions Of Milkshakes, the milkshake shop, in the Arab Persian Gulf countries Kuwait and Bahrain. In Riffa, Bahrain, hardline Islamists denounced Kardashian's presence, and chanting “God is Great" clashed with riot police who had to shoot tear gas to disperse them prior to the opening. Kardashian had inaugurated the Dubai outlet in 2011. On April 9, 2009, Kardashian released a workout DVD series, Fit In Your Jeans By Friday, with trainers Jennifer Galardi and Patrick Goudeau. In September 2009, Fusion Beauty and Seven Bar Foundation launched "Kiss Away Poverty", with Kardashian as the face of the campaign. For every LipFusion lipgloss sold, $1 went to the Foundation to fund women entrepreneurs in the US. In 2011 Kardashian and her sisters opened their Kardashian Khaos store in Las Vegas. Kardashian has been involved in multiple lawsuits. Sanford Siegal, the creator of the Cookie Diet, sued Kardashian, claiming she defamed him on Twitter. According to Siegal, Kardashian tweeted in October 2009 that he was "falsely promoting" that she was on the cookie diet. Siegal filed a claim in a Florida state court charging that her statements were false and defamatory. He also alleged that Kardashian was on QuickTrim's payroll when she posted the tweet. Kardashian's tweet appears to stem from an article on CookieDiet.com, that named Kardashian as one of many celebrities who saw positive results on the diet. Kardashian sent a cease-and-desist order to Siegal, demanding the link be removed. Kardashian's 2010 earnings were the highest among Hollywood-based reality stars, being estimated at $6 million.Dorian, John. "Kim Kardashian top-earning reality star for year 2010". International Business Times AU, December 7, 2010. In April 2010, Kardashian sparked controversy over the way she held a kitten for a photograph, holding it by the scruff of its neck. The same year, animal rights organization PETA criticized Kardashian for repeatedly wearing fur coats, and named her as one of the five worst people or organizations of 2010 when it came to animal welfare. On July 1, 2010, the New York City branch of Madame Tussauds revealed a wax figure of Kardashian. Kardashian has supported the recognition of the Armenian Genocide on numerous occasions and has encouraged President Barack Obama and the United States government to consider its acknowledgement. On April 21, 2011, a few days before the 96th anniversary of the Armenian Genocide, she wrote about the issue on her blog in an effort to put it under spotlight and also sent a tweet to her fans urging its recognition. Kim, Kourtney, and Khloé wrote an autobiography entitled Kardashian Konfidential, which was released in stores on November 23, 2010, and appeared on New York Times s Best Seller List. In December 2010, Kardashian filmed a music video for a song titled "Jam (Turn It Up)". The video was directed by Hype Williams; Kanye West makes a cameo in the video. Kardashian premiered the song during a New Year's Eve party at TAO Las Vegas on December 31, 2010. The song was produced by The-Dream and Tricky Stewart. When asked if an album was in the works, Kardashian replied, "There's no album in the works or anything—just one song we did for Kourtney and Kim Take New York, and a video Hype Williams directed, half of the proceeds we're giving away to a cancer foundation, because The-Dream's and one of my parents passed away from cancer. It's just all having fun—with a good cause". Jim Farber, writing for the Daily News, called the song a "dead-brained piece of generic dance music, without a single distinguishing feature," and suggested that the single made Kardashian the "worst singer in the reality TV universe." 2011–present: Marriage and current endeavors Kardashian began dating NBA player Kris Humphries of the New Jersey Nets in October 2010. They became engaged in May 2011, and married on August 20, 2011, in Montecito, California. A two-part TV special showing the preparations and the wedding itself aired on E! in early October 2011, amidst what the Washington Post called a "media blitz" related to the wedding. After 72 days of marriage, Kardashian filed for divorce from Humphries on October 31, 2011, citing irreconcilable differences. After filing for the divorce, Kardashian asked the court to order Humphries to pay his own legal expenses. On December 1, 2011, Humphries filed his response to Kardashian's petition, requesting an annulment on the grounds of fraud or if the court will not grant an annulment, a decree of legal separation rather than Kardashian's requested divorce. Several news outlets surmised that Kardashian's marriage to Humphries was merely a publicity stunt, to promote the Kardashian family's brand and their subsequent television ventures. Her former publicist also claimed that her short-lived wedding was indeed staged and a ploy to generate money. Kardashian filed suit against him, saying his claims were untrue. A widely circulated petition asking to remove all Kardashian-related programming from the air has followed since their split. In March 2012, Kardashian and her sisters Kourtney and Khloe were named in a $5 million class action lawsuit against QuickTrim, the weight loss supplement they endorse. The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accuses the Kardashians (along with QuickTrim’s manufacturer, Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain) of false and deceptive marketing of the diet aid. The plaintiffs, hailing from several states, brought claims under their respective states’ consumer protection laws. Following her failed marriage, Kardashian began dating American rapper Kanye West in April 2012. By August 2012, the court divorce proceedings between Kardashian and Humphries were still running. Humphries' attorney noted that a trial may occur before the divorce could be resolved, while a judge felt that the divorce could be resolved by May 2013, according to the Associated Press. In December 2012, it was announced that a divorce settlement was "off the table" and Humphries and Kardashian would meet at court to continue divorce proceedings in February 2013.http://hollywoodlife.com/2012/12/10/kris-humphries-kim-kardashian-divorce-court-date-february/ In 2012, they internationally launched the 'Kardashian Kollection' which consists of clothing, bedding, eye-wear and other items. In November 2012, the sisters launched 'Khroma Beauty', a line of cosmetics. Trivia Kardashian, Kim Category:Females Category:Season 7 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Contestants partnered with Mark Ballas Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Renfrew County Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:People with other deaths Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Featured articles Category:Fired Contestants Category:Food Basics Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toad's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Arm Melter Category:Contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Ontario Category:Over the Top